What I go to school for
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Danny hooks up with his new English teacher, who's a year younger. If you read my profile, you'll know who the teacher is :D


**A/N: Hi guys. Ok like my last one-shot, this story has been bugging me for ages, so I'm posting it to get it out my system. This story is totally out there, Its based on the song 'What I go to school for' by Busted (How sad am I?). It has my own little twist though. :D

* * *

**

Danny, Flack and Hawkes sat in English class, well more like, Hawks was reading, Flack was talking to the two girls behind him and Danny, well Danny was doing what he does best. Sleeping. He was quickly woken up by a loud thud on his desk. His eyes flew open.

"I wasn't sleeping!" he cried, not even knowing who had woken him.

"Good to hear that Mr Messer." Came the voice of his principle.

"Well, hello Mr Taylor." He said nervously "What can I do for you."

"How about staying awake long enough for me to introduce you to your new English teacher." He said. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Miss Monroe. She will be teaching you for the rest of the year." He went up to her and whispered "Watch out for Danny. He's a ladies man."

"Ok." She whispered back.

He moved to the side so that everyone could see her. She was quite short, thin and had wavy honey/brown hair. The minute all the guys saw her, they were drooling. Danny, Flack and Hawkes eyes were almost out of their sockets.

"Wow!" said Danny, only loud enough for Flack and Hawkes to hear.

"I second that 'Wow'." Said Flack.

Mr Taylor walked out leaving the new English teacher alone in the room with about 25 students.

"Hi guys." She began "First I'd like to go over some rules. Number 1: Don't call me Miss Monroe, It makes me sound old, call me Lindsay. Number 2: You can ask me anything, and Number 3: If anyone hands in homework, then I won't be happy, because it means that I need to spend my weekend grading it. So please follow those three simple rules and we'll be fine."

A girl in the back put up her hand. Lindsay sat on her desk and motioned for her to talk.

"Can I ask, what age are you? You look so young." She said in amazement.

"I should hope so." Said Lindsay with a smile "I'm 17."

"What!" cried Danny "I'm getting taught by someone a year younger than me! How did that happen?"

Lindsay could tell by the tone of his voice that he thought it was cool.

"I was always very clever at school. So I skipped a **lot **of grades, finished college and now I'm a teacher, Which by they way everyone, sucks, so don't go into it when you leave school."

"So Lindsay." Began Flack "Are you allowed to date one of your students, cause I was thinking that ma-" he was cut off by Danny.

"If I were you Lindsay, I would steer clear of him." Said Danny with a grin.

"Thanks Danny, I'll bare that in mind."

* * *

After the class trying to get to know Lindsay more the bell rang for next period. The class gathered there books and were heading out. Danny was about to leave when he was called back.

"Hey Danny." Came the voice of his new, hott, English teacher. He turned round to face her. "Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure." He said. He turned to face Hawkes and Flack "Save me a seat, will ya?"

"Yeah." The both left.

"So, what can I do for you?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"As you already know I'm new here, so I was wandering, well hoping that you would show me around a bit." She said all this in a seductive tone while playing with a strand of her hair.

Danny gulped.

"If I didn't know any better Lindsay, I'd say you were flirting with me." He said, in almost the same tone as she did.

"What if I am." She smiled at the look on his face. It was priceless. "So what class are you at now?"

"Math." He said

"Damn, and I was hoping that we could have a look around now." She said teasing him.

"Well we could, I mean I suck at maths and am not getting any better, so what's the point in going?"

"True, very true." She said "Lets go."

She picked up her bag and headed out the door of the class room with him.

* * *

That night Flack, Hawkes and Danny sat at Dannys house, talking about their new English teacher.

"Man, she's hott." said Flack "Do you think she'll go out with me?"

"No." said Danny and Hawkes in unison.

"But I think she has her eye set on someone." said Hawkes giving Danny a smile

"Aww shut up man." he said giving him a slight shove "She dosen't like me in that way."

"Danny." exclaimed Flack "You attended one class today, the rest you were showing her around. What exactly did you two do today, because it dosen't take a whole school day to show her around."

"I did exactly that, I showed her round."

"Then...?" said Hawkes getting him to open up more.

"Then we spent 3 hours in the janitors closet making out." he said giving in.

Both Flack and Hawkes cheered and jumped up and down like a bunch of girls.

"Yeah right, she dosen't 'that way'." said Flack.

Danny ahd put his foot in it. Now he would never here the end of it.

* * *

The weeks went by quite quickly, and English had never been more fun. Danny and Lindsay decided to keep their relationship a secret, because she was a teacher and he was a student. She had been in a dreamy sort of mood today, and everyone could tell that she was in love. She had handed back their essies that the principle forced them to do, with a huge smile on her face. She handed Danny his and when he saw what was on it, he couldn't help but smile. A+ it said and next to it, in pencil was the words _'meet me after class xx'_.

He smiled when he saw this. He quickly covered the note as Hawkes leaned over and looked at his grade.

"A+?" He said "Is that even possible?"

"Who cares?" said Danny also in a dreamy voice. He was thinking back to what happened the night before.

_Flashback:_

_Danny decided to go round to see Lindsay that night. Not knowing if her parents were in, he climbed a tree outside the back of her house and peered in through her bedroom window. There he saw her lying on her bed reading a magazine. He went unnoticed to her as sh got up and began to change. Danny's eyes went wide and all he could think was 'Bless the genius who invented thongs' but as he was thinking this he slipped and fell out of the tree and into the pool._

_Lindsay was disturbed from reading, when she heard her doorbell ring. She went downstairs and answered to find a dripping wet Danny with a sheepish grin on his face. She took him inside where they began to kiss and then things got more heated...so I guess you'll know where they ended up._

_End Flashback:_

The bell rang, and as everyone was walking out, Danny stayed behind. Once everyone was out they both got caught up in a serious lip lock, and didn't even notice Mr Taylor walk in. UH-OH.

* * *

When Monday rolled along, everyone was surprised to see that Lindsay wasn't there. Mr Taylor entered the class room followed by an old woman who looked like a cat.

"Eveyone. This is Mrs Arnold. She will be your new teacher." said Mr Taylor

"Where's Lindsay?" asked Danny.

"**Miss Monroe**, is no longer teaching here."

"But where is she?" asked Danny again.

"I'm here came a voice from behind him."

Lindsay walked through the class and sat in the seat next to Danny. She was wearing a baggy pair of jeans and a white vest top. She put her bag down and took out a pen.

"Lindsay." began Mr Taylor "Has decided that she wants to redo her school years again. So everyone pay attention and do as you're told."

Mr Taylor left the room as Mrs Arnold began to teach.

"What are you doing?" asked Danny in a whisper

"Mr Taylor saw us making out, so he fierd me, but he is allowing me to be a student here so he didn't have to split us up, and also because he likes me."

Danny Smiled, and whispered to her:

"You're what I go to school for."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this fic. I know it was long, but I couldn't be bothered writing it in chapters. It would be a couple of days until it was finished if I did that. Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :D**


End file.
